My Great Escape
by Dallysgal57
Summary: I've been planning my escape from this twon for a while, and tonight, I'm putting it into action. I just have to get to the road before Malachai and his knife get to me first. Small one shot. No pairings. Message me if u want one. :


Hi! This is my first uploaded fic on here so don't be too, too harsh on it. It's really just a one shot with Malachai since I love him so much! Well, its not really a one shot but, whatever... Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHIT FROM COTC EXCEPT MY OC AND HER THOUHTS AND ACTIONS!

Comment of the day: Have you met anyone who was Irish/ Italian/ (all around European)/ Hawaiian and Pilipino/ Japanese/ a bit of Chinese? No? Well then, nice to meet you….

The window wouldn't budge. Malachai had made sure of that, so I couldn't even try to escape. What he didn't know was that this window was partially in my favor. Well, not until I put my awesome plan in action, I mean. Walking over to the door, I pulled on the handle, full satisfied from the small clicks it gave when I turned it. Malachai also locked the door from the outside and I'm not really one to kick down an innocent door now….

"Good." I smirked to myself, my voice wavering slightly. What you don't know is that excitement actually bubbled inside my chest making me let out a silent scream of happiness. I'd finally be able to leave this horrible place once and for all. Without Malachai slitting my throat first I mean….. Checking the window one more time out of anticipation and anxiety, I took a deep breath and prayed to god.

"Dear Lord, let this plan work perfectly so I can leave this place. Let Sarah and Job find a way out a as well, let Joseph rest in peace, and may Isaac burn in hell after dying a horrible death. Or at least this false god of his. Oh, and don't let Malachai slit my throat and cast me out unto the road or whatever. In Jesus's name, Amen!" It was time to put my plan into action. I stood up straight and still, my heart beating so fast in my chest. Five minutes from now, I could free, or I could be dead. Wow, did I love my life. Please, god, let it be the former and not the latter. Taking one last deep breath, I let out a piercing scream while running around making as much noise as I could.

"Malachai! Malachai!" I seriously had no idea I could scream that high. I should definitely be a soprano one singer, lol. I heard footsteps outside of my room and a jiggling from the handle. Malachai came bursting through the doors a second later, a scowl plastered on his face. The first thing he did was grab me and slapped his hand over my mouth, muffling my screams until they became nothing.

"Why the hell are you screaming in the middle of the night!" he growled through gritted teeth, his eyes boring holes into my soul. That was kinda deep, don't you think?

"Over there!" ripping his hand off of my face. I pointed to the closet area and stood behind him. "It was huge! And it was lying on me! I woke up and its beady eyes were staring at me and it wanted to eat me, Malachai! It's like the size of a dog! It's so scary, kill it!" acting classes when I was a wee lad really paid off in life so I take this moment of Malachai pushing me away and walking over to the closet with a knife in hand to thank you, Mr. Peterschmit. You could have possibly saved my life. I desperately wanted to just sprint out the door now, but I had to wait. The time would come. As a matter of fact, the moment Malachai reached the closet, I crept out the door and slammed it shut making sure it locked. There was no time to savor the triumph, for I needed to book it out of there fast before evil ginger broke the door down and came after me. Running, well tripping, down the stairs and through the door, I was down the porch stairs and around the house.

Glancing up at the window to my room, I stopped when I saw Malachai's figure. He smiled down at me and even from this distance; I could see the blood lust in his eyes. This was my moment right here to show Malachai all the hate I've held inside for him. I frowned for a second and stared up at him before breaking into a smile and flicking him off with both fingers. What! Suck one, Malachai. Into the cornfield I went. Stalks hit me in the face repeatedly but I never really expected the corn to be nice to me anyway. I believe I just implied that this corn had feelings.

I just sprinted faster. The road was so close and yet so far. There was the line I needed to cross for my freedom. For everything I've worked semi hard for. And never in a million years would I think I could reach it until my bare foot touched the cold pavement road. I didn't dare stop though. It was the most amazing feeling ever, letting my feet carry me down the smooth path to my new life. There was no sign of Malachai bursting through the corn like I half expected. 19 miles was all I needed to go until I was safe at home plate.

Managing to look back a couple times, I waved. Waved to Job and Sarah; Waved to He Walks Behind The Rows, to Isaac, and to Malachai who probably feels like shit right now. My pace quickened as the tears of joy streamed down my face, my legs willing to carry me as far as necessary. That was to Hemingford.

The corn on each sides of the road swayed madly, like in the middle of a hurricane. But I ignored it. The road and my faith in God was all the protection I needed.

FIN.

Yay! Im gonna go to sleep now but before I do, read and review my little peeps! I will love you forever! Please! Have a nice day or night or whatever and remember…. STAY BEAUTIFUL!

Deuces!


End file.
